The Final Video
by TheAmazingShipsAreNotOnFire
Summary: The time has come for Dan and Phil to film their final video. Some secrets are revealed. What are the secrets though? Read and find out! Rated T.


**A/N: Hey guys so here is another Phanfiction! This is another one shot. It's about Dan and Phil's very last video. I AM NOT CLAIMING ANY OF THIS IS REAL! PLEASE DON'T MESSAGE ME SAYING YOU JUST CHECKED YOUTUBE AND THERE IS NOT A VIDEO ANYTHING LIKE WHAT I HAVE DESCRIBED! IT'S FAKE! I will be uploading the next chapter of my Divergent fanfiction, Changing Lives when I have finished writing it. Anyway, I'll get on with the story. **

**DISCLAIMER: The storyline and plot are mine. I don't own Phan. I ship it.**

**Phil's P.O.V **

"Phil!" Dan bellows across the apartment.  
"Yeah Dan?" I yell back. I'm standing in my bedroom, sorting out my hair.  
"Are we filming in the lounge?" He asks. Dan walks into my room. He's staring at me, I blush.  
"Yep. It's the place we filmed most of our joint videos." I reply. Dan smiles and cups my face in his hands. His soft lips crash into mine. It's a fierce and passionate kiss. Our kiss is so fierce, I lose my balance and we fall to the floor. Dan lands on top of me. I giggle. Dan nuzzles his face into my neck. We cuddle and kiss for long enough for it to be nearly midday- but it is never long enough for me.  
"Dan?" I whisper.  
"Mmm" He murmurs, his eyes are closed.  
"We need to make the video." I say. Dan's eyes flutter open. He looks like he's been crying. I sit up and he rolls over to sit next to me. I realise that the front of my t-shirt where Dan had laid was wet. He notices me looking at my shirt.  
"I'm sorry I got your t-shirt wet." Dan whispers. I shake my head.  
"You don't have to be sorry. Why are you crying?" I ask, running my hand through his hair and ending up cupping his chin.  
"Nothing, it's stupid." Dan mumbles. He looks everywhere but at me. I feel like he's hiding something from me. It makes my heart break, seeing Dan upset like this. Silence fills the air as Dan starts to get up and leave. I grab his wrist. Dan turns around and faces me. Tears are flowing down his cheeks.  
"What's happening Dan? Tell me what's wrong. It's not stupid if you're crying your eyes out." My voice has risen. Dan sighs through his tears and sits down beside me.  
"I… I… I'm gonna miss making YouTube videos. It's being a massive part of my life. I just don't want it to end yet but it's time for us to get on with the next part of our lives together." He says between sobs. I hug him. I understand what he's talking about, I don't feel ready to leave YouTube yet but I'm 39 and Dan's 33 so it's time to move on.  
"Oh Dan! I understand. I feel the same way. It's hard to let go of things that are important to us." I say, trying to comfort him. He looks at me, eyes wide.  
"So you don't think I'm being stupid?" Dan asks. I shake my head; he automatically relaxes. I grab his hand and pull him up.  
"Come on then, Daniel. Time to make our last ever YouTube video." I say, in a mocking posh accent. Dan laughs. At least I've cheered him up a bit.

We walk into the lounge. I grab the camera and tripod, setting them up on the table on a stack of books. I glance at Dan to see if he wants to start filming. He leans forward and clicks the button. We both take a deep breath. "Hello Internet!" Dan says. "Hi guys!" I respond…

**Your P.O.V (Watching the video)**

Your phone pings. You read the notification, it's from YouTube. You click on it. A new video from Dan and Phil's gaming channel loads up and plays. You check the video title. It is: "Goodbye Internet!" You freeze. 'Goodbye Internet'?! Dan and Phil can't be signing off forever; they are your favourite YouTubers! You press play, you had paused it just moments earlier. Dan and Phil are sat in their lounge, where they usually film their gaming channel videos.  
"Hello Internet!" Dan says while Phil responds with: "Hi guys!" The two men are sat with straight faces and sad eyes and it worries you. "So, you might all be freaking out already by the title of the video. Some of you might be thinking WTF ARE YOU DOING? But we are not messing with you. After many years of YouTube success, Dan and I think it's time to move on and start the next part of our lives together." Phil is explaining with tears in his eyes. Tears slip down your cheeks as Dan and Phil kiss softly. You are happy and sad; you are so proud of how far they have come but sad because it has to end. They are crying now. "We thought ermm… It would be nice to look back and create ermm... A tribute video of our all our videos." Dan says, pausing in the middle of sentences because of his tears.

**Phil's P.O.V**

I press play on the tribute video. The Phans can no longer see Dan and me until the video has finished. We are both crying our eyes out. We sit in silence for a minute before Dan crushes his lip into mine. Our mouths fit together perfectly. The kiss is very wet- because of our crying. I am preparing to do the most amazing thing ever-propose to Dan. There is still two and a half minutes left on the video. I break away from Dan and kneel down on one knee in front of him. Dan looks at me shocked.  
"Phil, what are you…" He trails off. I pull out a small box from my jean pocket.  
"Daniel Howell, I've loved you from the day I met you on the internet. You are amazing and I want to spend every day with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" Tears are still falling down my cheeks but I'm smiling through them. Dan has a massive grin on his face.  
"Yes! Of course I will Phil! I love you so much!" Dan exclaims. I place the plain sliver band on Dan's ring finger. We kiss once more before Dan pulls away. The video we put on only has two seconds left. Dan and I can't keep the grins off our faces. Our fans must be wondering what we're so happy about.  
"We hoped you enjoyed that video. It breaks our hearts to leave YouTube but we hope you all understand us resigning. We thank everyone who has supported from the beginning and even if you haven't been here from the beginning 'cause you didn't know what YouTube was, we still owe you so much 'cause we wouldn't be who we are or have had the success we did without all of you." I say. Dan intertwines his hand with mine. I turn and smile at him.  
"The time has come to say goodbye, but, we have one last thing to tell you." Dan admits. I wasn't sure if we were going to tell the Phans about us getting married but it would nice to give them something to be happy about.  
"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" We shout in unison. I laugh at how we actually managed to do something in perfect unison for once. I bet the comments are blowing up right now.  
"And on that bombshell, it's time to say our final goodbye." Dan says  
"I love you Philions." I say.  
"I love you Danosaurs." Dan says.  
"Goodbye Phans." My tears are getting the best of me.  
"Goodbye Internet." Dan can barely talk. I shut off the camera. Dan gets up and walks out. I follow him. I find him sitting on the floor of his bedroom, knees up and head in his arms. I sit down beside him and rub his back. The tears are still falling down my cheeks. I feel empty. Our YouTube careers are over.

**A/N: Hey guys! I bet you didn't expect the proposal! I was having feel attacks writing this! I will be writing a multi chapter Phanfiction. No spoilers! I hope you enjoyed this one shot! Please review. It helps my writing to know what you think. It helps me improve and make it better for all of you. See ya guys! ~ Em ;)**


End file.
